bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Rules of the Road.
Ok, i noticed this, and began thinking "Who would make these rules? Oh wait, I WOULD!" So, this is where we make all the randomly insanely stupid internet rules we can think of. Anything except uncensored cursing goes. Got it? Good. GO! I [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'am']] the ANIMAL! 22:05, February 7, 2011 (UTC) A.O.H. Rules: #AOH is better than you, Anonymous. #Do NOT use Sophia's name in vain. #Do NOT, for the love of all that is sane and holy P*** ME OFF! #DO give me cheese. #Do NOT, for the love of all that is sane and holy DIS STRIKEFLIER! #Love Strikeflier in my presence. #Love Strikeflier out of my presence. #Love Strikeflier. NOW! #Don't try me. #by GOD don't try me. #If you value your life, DO NOT TRY ME. #Don't make fun of my music. Yours is just as fail as mine. #Shade always wins eventually. #Do NOT mess with ANYONE in my family. #Pay attention to rules 8-10 #Don't hate. #I will hate only if hated. #Ok, I might just hate for fun. #I CARRY A BAZOOKA! #My win is your fail. #My fail is your fail. #Your fail is your fail, SO KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME! #Are you loving Strikeflier yet? #Don't make fun of me being Atheist, because if there is a God, you will meet him soon. TwinStar Rules: *Do not * with TwinStar (especially if you're Anonymous). *Do not * with ZeroQ (especially if you're Anonymous). *Do not * with almost every User whose Nickname sounds like it's from space or a Asylum. ** Justin Bieber. *Be Nice. *Like Multiple Music styles. *Hate Bakugan just because you like it just because you hate it just because you like it just because you hate it just because... *Believe in INFINITY. *Annoy whoever's annoying you. *Annoy yourself. *Have Multiple Thoughts. *Be Fair. *Be Unfair. *Hate Sequels. *Hate even Sequels that you like. *Hate THAT * UNKNOWN MS BAKUGAN. *Hate SM. *Russia created Rap. *???? *PROFIT. *HAIL KONATA. *HAIL TSUKASA. *HAIL KAGAMI. *HAIL MIYUKI. *If you do not hail them, you will be the one screaming as the Genocyber tortures your soul. *Hate Pyrus. *Hate Protagonists that are victorious more han 80% of their Screentime. *Turn Rules of the Others against them. Bendo14 Rules: Winxrainbowix Rules: 1.Be nice to me.. 2.Don't get me mad. If so you might lose the fighting i got... 3. Talk to me anytime.. 4. I don't play around with.. people that play around too much.. 5. Don't talk about the music i like. 6. Don't diss me.. 7. Don't talk about my race.. 8. Don't talk to my anonys!!! SERIOUS!! 9. (RP) I drives cars.. 10. (RP) I carry 4 dual LAZORS!!! 11. Follows the 10 rules and you'll be fine around me.. DarkusAlpha Rules: DarkusMaster Rules: DinoQueen13 Rules: #Don't try and talk --- about me, I know what you say #Insult me, and expect the rest of your days on this Wiki to be torture #Don't criticize others before looking at yourself #Learn grammar, or else everyone's gonna dogpile you for bad grammar #If you think I'm a fail, you must obviously be beyond fail #If you're going to act stupid, don't be surprised if I pwn you #I'm probably older than you #I have more homework than you, and therefore cannot be bothered by petty problems #Don't mess with AOH, because you're going to meet my wrath as well as his #I'm Big Sister. #I know more manga than you do. Trust me on this one. #Love TVTropes. Or else. Category:Blog posts